Aja Tarron
Aja Tarron is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. She appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters and the main protagonist of 3Below. History Backstory Aja and her little brother, Krel, lived together with their parents on the planet of Akiridion-5. Growing up, Aja felt like she didn't fit in with the royal family, so she frequently went into the kingdom in a dark cloak to discover her true potential. One particular hobby of hers was having Skelteg fights, which apparently makes easy money on her planet. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunters Aja and Krel unknowingly help Jim, Toby, and Claire with their Trollhunting mission for Merlin (see below at "Losing Her Serrator"). Part One (3Below) Morando's Attack Aja chases after Luug who ran away from her Coronation Day. Her brother calls her then she explains that she has no intention of becoming Queen-in-Waiting. During the Coronation Day attack, Aja is on the streets when the invasion began, she saves a child from a falling piece of scrap. On her way back to the Palace, Vex finds her and she jumps into the vehicle. Vex and Aja meet up with Zadra and Krel in the sky, they shortly return to the Palace to meet up with their parents. General Morando invades the palace and intentionally makes the King and Queen's physical bodies retreat into their cores. Vex, Aja, Luug, and Krel make it to the mothership, after the ship takes off, Aja goes into the stasis chamber room to restore her parents, but the mothership is unable to calculate how long their reformation will take. The trio successfully gets off Akiridion-5 then crash land on Earth in Arcadia Oaks. First Day on Earth Despite their safety, the Mothership is damaged and disguises itself to look like a 1950s house. Just then, Eli approaches the house, so the mothership changes Krel, Aja, and Varvatos into a Latino, a girl, and a senior citizen respectively. The mother ship also turns Luug into a dog. The mothership then tells Varvatos and the kids that the ship is low on power, due to the Daxial Array being lost. Aja suggests going outside to search for one, to which Varvatos and Krel reluctantly agree. The three go outside and explore all around Arcadia, enjoying all of its "wonders" such as popcorn, grass, music shops, and fire hydrants. As they prepare to eat some spicy food, the three then run into Toby, who shows them to the local music shop, where Krel inadvertently steals a vinyl record. Detective Scott then arrives and asks the kids why they are out of school on a weekday, since it is illegal to do that. He then takes them to the local school. When they arrive there, Señor Uhl questions where they are from. To cover up their tracks, Aja and Krel say they are from an island called, "Cantaloupia." During the school day, Aja and Krel begin to showboat to the faculty and the students (Aja's athletic abilities and Krel's brains, respectively). When they are caught playing in the science lab, Uhl decides to have a parent-teacher conference with their "parents." Since their real parents are being revived by the mothership, the kids decide to disguise some generic robots as a stereotypical 50s parents. The meeting goes horrible wrong and Uhl decides to call social services to report this incident, but Aja explains about how Morando and his henchmen took over their "country" and broke their parents. Feeling sympathetic, Uhl decides to give them a second chance. They make it back home as soon as their human forms wear off. Aja begins sobbing over their predicament and begins to feel hopeless. Krel comes over and comforts his sister, assuring her that as long as they have each other, they will never be alone. Varvatos then proclaims Aja as queen-in-waiting of Akiridion-5 as he draws a ridge on her head, identical to Krel's, while she sheds a tear. Adapting with Humans and Meeting Stuart The kids and Varvatos begin to have difficulty adapting to Earth and are attracting unwanted attention from everyone. When they find out that Eli is especially curious about them, Krel builds a pair of mind-reading glasses to find out what he knows. While Aja distracts Steve (who was talking to Eli), Krel reads Eli's mind and points out that he's been spying on them, terrifying the bespectacled boy. When Krel reads another thought, he covers up his alien form by saying that he cosplays in his spare time. When Krel reads someone thinking in an alien form, they conclude there might be a fellow alien on Earth. That night, they sneak out of the house and hear someone say their names in an alien language. They follow the thoughts to the local food truck and assume that Steve is the alien, playing dumb. Krel then attacks Steve and tries to interrogate him, but only ends up getting attacked. When Aja finds out that the truck driver is really the alien, Krel accidentally insults Steve by calling him an idiot, which provokes Steve into punching him right into the face. When Steve is about to hit Krel again, Aja defends her brother by punching Steve, causing him to fall in love with her. The duo then chase begin to chase the driver on their hoverboard. Varvatos (who left the house during commercial breaks) manages to stop the truck, right as soon as Aja and Krel's human forms wear off and the alien reveals his true form to them. They bring the alien back to their house to interrogate him. The alien reveals himself as Stuart, a Durian who crash landed on Earth as well, and that he follows all the great royal families of the galaxy, and is greatly ecstatic to find the great heirs of House Tarron. Just as Vex is about to torture Stuart, the electric appliances start to go crazy, thanks to some Skeltegs that Aja brought with them to Earth. Stuart takes the trio to his store, where he sells electronics and graphic t-shirts to find a way to get rid of their Skelteg infestation. Stuart uses a vacuum to get rid of the Skeltegs while Aja and Krel go to school, not knowing that one of the bugs has stowed away on Krel's new boombox. When they get to school, Mary and Darci inform Aja of her new popularity and decide to take her under their wings, much to Krel's jealousy. In class, the Skeltegs arrive and start devouring the electronics and multiplying one by one, causing school to get cancelled early. Aja, Krel, Steve, and Mary start working together to defeat the bugs, but they keep multiplying. When Mary's phone rings, the Skeltegs start to blow up and the kids realize that Earth music is their weakness. Using the boombox, Aja and Krel manage to blow up the Skeltegs in school and their house. Encountering the Zeron Brotherhood One night, Aja has a nightmare about her parents and goes to the Mothership's main computer for comfort. She is soothed by a sweet lullaby that the Mothership has found based on her research on Earth. The next day while sparing with Momblank, Krel tells Aja that most parts for a Daxial Array are contained inside of a car. The problem is, they need a driver's license to own a car. They go over to driver's education to get a license along with Eli and Shannon. Time Loop and Meeting Jim One day, a trickster troll named Porgon goes on the loose and the Trollhunters start to track him down. Porgon finds a part from Aja and Krel's ship, and uses it to vanish. The next day, Aja is excited to start her training and wants to learn some new moves, but Vex warns her that she has to wait a while. Aja doesn't want to be patient, but she reluctantly agrees. Varvatos tells the kids go to the science fair. Krel brings the Daxial Array with them as their science project, confident that they will win. Aja doesn't want to partake in the fair and decides to go home. Jim bumps into Aja and introduces himself. Just then, Porgon arrives and starts attacking the fair. Before Jim can activate his armor, Aja uses her shield to block Porgon's attacks, causing them to be protected when Porgon sends everybody back to earlier. Aja goes back to the science fair and finds herself experiencing the same day. Jim then informs Aja about how Porgon is apparently using the Akridion stick and the troll magic to cause a time loop. Aja then reveals her true form to Jim when explaining the Akiridion stick. They are sent to back to Jim's house from earlier and the two inform each other of their ambitions. Aja wants to stop Porgon right away, but Jim stops her and calls the other Trollhunters for assistance. Both teams meet in the woods, where both of their mentors begin to have a bit of a tiff. As Porgon begins his attack again and restarts the loop, Aja quickly pulled up her serrator shield, thus allowing both the Akiridions and Trollhunters to retain their memories. They go back through the time loop and have a meeting at Aja and Krel's house to discuss how they are going to plan their attack on Porgon. The teams conclude that combining the Dekyon Charger and his Troll magic, he is able to control time and space itself, but if he combines it with the Daxial Array as well, time could be destroyed. Jim tries to formulate a plan, but being impatient, Aja goes off on her own. Naturally, she fails again and is sent back through the time loop. When she goes back to the house, the others call Aja out on her recklessness. Aja snaps about how determined she is to become a warrior and to defeat the bounty hunters who are out to kill her. Varvatos explains to Aja that all the training in the world cannot prevent accidents or mistakes, there will be consequences no matter what, while Jim tells Aja that she needs to be patient and all the help she could get when facing a life-or-death opponent. Aja ponders this and reluctantly agrees. The gang decides to put magic stones on the students' volcanoes to distract Porgon while stealing the charger. When they cause the volcanoes to spew out real lava, they manage to defeat Porgon and retrieve the charger. Unfortunately, that also means that they have been exposed to the public. Krel decides to destroy the charger, but that also means the events, their newfound friendship, and their memories will be erased. Blinky assures them that fate will find a way to reunite them in due course, saying that truest of friendships can transcend both time and space. After some reluctance, Krel destroys the charger and everything is reversed. Illegal Aliens One night while Krel visits Stuart to pick up a part of the Daxial Array from him, Varvatos trains Aja in the art of combat on the mothership. Later on, they learn that Krel has been attacked by a bounty hunter (which they believe is the Zerons after they changed their style). Fearing for their safety, Vex declares that Aja and Krel must stay on the mothership for their own safety and no more school. Aja, however, convinces him to let them go by using his own words back at him, to his frustration. The next day, the kids are called to the principal's office, where the head of the school board, Bertha Flanagan, confronts them on their background history. She orders them to see some valid identification and some background checks, believing that they are illegal aliens (much to Uhl and the Tarron sibling's dismay). When they get home, they inform Vex that Ms. Birdie might be another bounty hunter, while Stuart forges the background checks. Dating Steve and Losing Her Serrator Sometime later at school, Steve asks Aja to come with him to a bonfire that the other kids, which Aja realizes is a date. Aja is nervous about her date and does not know how to act. That night, Steve arrives and takes her to the bonfire where they meet Darci, Mary, Shannon, Logan, and some other kid. Mary and Darci tell Aja to just be herself and not worry so much. Steve takes Aja to a tree in the woods and they climb up. Aja tells Steve about her life back in the "old country", which makes Steve more intrigued than ever. Just as they are about to kiss, Aja finds out that her human form is wearing off and flees while she changes back to normal, accidentally dropping her serrator in the process. She runs into Krel, who has also changed back into his alien form. Krel informs her that the Zerons have come for them and prepare for battle. The siblings manage to defeat them (with Beta obliterated). The next day, Señor Uhl takes the siblings to a classroom and then brings Jim to them so he could show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. Just then, Aja sees Jim's amulet and assume it to be her serrator. They take them to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! and Jim fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their friends goodbye and go home. When they get home, Aja sees her serrator and assumes that Steve returned it. Breaking Into Area 49-B When Eli gives out an oral report on an alleged alien sighting at Area 49-B, Aja and Krel believe that this may be the key to repairing the ship. Stuart informs them that he once broke out of the area and does not plan on going back, but the siblings convince him to help them break in to get the parts for their Daxial Array. Steve Finds Out Just as the ship is about ready and repaired, Aja decides to break the truth to Steve about her true self, but Krel will not allow it, so he decides to spy on them during their date. Krel sneaks over to a restaurant that the couple are eating at. Just when Aja is about tell Steve that she is an alien, Krel intervenes and tries to subtly convince her to not to spill the beans. All of a sudden, the remaining members of the Zeron Brotherhood arrive and abduct them, including Steve. Steve begins to make stereotypical comments about aliens, which makes Aja reconsider telling him the truth. Just then, Alpha and Omega grab Steve and take him away, but not before Steve hands the siblings his aluminum foil hat. Confronting Omen During the last day of the school year (and their last day on Earth in general), Aja and Krel decide to have some fun at school with their friends. While Aja is receiving many goodbyes from Darci and Mary, Krel is trying to get the respect and admiration he believes that he deserves. When they get back to the ship, they find Zadra confronting Vex. When the two royals ask what it going on, Zadra tells them it is because she recently found out that Vex is the one who let Morando into the kingdom. Krel and Aja at first doubt Zadra, but Vex confesses that it is true. Furious at realizing that it was actually Vex's fault their kingdom got taken over, Krel prepares to kill Vex, but Aja prevents her brother from doing so. She then remembers that Vex actually wants to die, so she decides to spare him and leave him behind on Earth as punishment for his betrayal. Later on, Aja finds Krel in his room, and she decides that they should leave Earth now and forget everything about Vex. Krel, however, still wishes to participate in the Battle of the Bands and make his permanent mark in Arcadia, so Aja agrees to accompany him. During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn everyone of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Saving the Mothership Stuart and the siblings then witness the Gumm-Gumms pop out of the ground, quickly realizing that Morando didn't send them, nor are they from Akiridion-5. Using their serrators, Aja and Krel manage to beat some of the Gumm-Gumms. They even briefly see Jim in his troll form. Zadra then arrives and alerts the kids that the Mothership has been infiltrated by one of the Gumm-Gumms. While Zadra holds off the Gumm-Gumms, Aja and Krel run into the Creepslayerz to help them fight off the goblins that are attacking them. After he defeats them, Aja begins to say her possible final goodbyes to Steve and the two share their first kiss (in Aja's human form, that is). Stuart, Zadra and the Tarrons head back to the house and see that Alpha is seeking vengeance for them killing his brothers. Alpha battles Aja and mocks her for being weak like her parents. Just then, Alpha's robot, Omen has taken over the ship and begin flying it off of Earth. Just as Alpha prepares to take Aja down, Stuart summons Buster and he begins attacking the bounty hunter. Zadra explains to Stuart and the siblings that Omen has been programmed to kill the resistance. Vex then calls them and informs the Tarrons that is going to risk his life trying to get the Mothership back from Omen to make up for his sins. Zadra, Stuart, and the siblings watch as the two ships collide together and the house starts to fall back down to the ground, but now more tilted. The Tarrons get into the house and both Lucy and Ricky have gone mad from Omen's power. Just as their human forms wear off, the siblings manage to fight back. Aja and Krel realize that they have to get to the control center to get their house and the Blanks back to normal as well as save their parents' life cores. Zadra holds off the Blanks as the siblings go to save the cores, only to find that Omen moved them. While Aja goes to get the cores back from Omen, Krel tries to override Mother's system. Aja confronts Omen, who is revealed to be carrying the life cores in his body. Omen grabs Aja by the neck and finds out that the house is about to blow up in five minutes. He decides to get rid of her and her family in front of the whole kingdom, as the battle is being broadcast live to Akiridion-5. Meanwhile, Krel is busy trying to repair Mother, but she keeps "mothering" him. Eventually, Krel manages to hack into Mother and uses a phone to shut Omen down. Aja opens up Omen's stomach and retrieves Coranda and Fialkov's life cores. Aja and Krel then broadcast to the rest of Akiridion-5 and give a heartfelt speech about determination, standing your ground, and not giving up hope, promising to find a way back home someday and take back what rightfully belongs to them. However, the self-destruction sequence is reactivated by Omen. Aja realizes that if they destroy Omen, they can save the house from blowing up. Unfortunately, Aja's plan to deflect Omen's death ray backfires and a beam begins to fall off. Aja hands Krel the life cores and kicks Omen, but almost falls down. Luckily, Krel manages to save her and Zadra embraces them. The siblings then put the cores back into the chambers, relieved that their parents are safe. As the Eternal Night ends, Aja and Krel sit on the roof of their house. Aja wonders if they will ever be able to go home, but Krel tearfully tells his sister that he doesn't think he can repair the ship and they might be stuck on Earth forever. Aja comforts her little brother and assures her that home is wherever their hearts may be and that one day, they may return to their home planet. Part Two (3Below) TBA... Physical Appearance In her alien form, Aja has blue skin, long electric-blue hair, blue eyes, black sclera, and has four arms. She wears a black and neon blue jumpsuit. She also has a ridge on her forehead which marks her as queen-in-waiting, which she received at the end of "Terra Incognita Part Two". In her human form, Aja has long, platinum blonde hair (which she usually wears in a low bun with side braids) and pasty white skin with freckles over her nose. Her outfit consists of a red checkered button-up shirt, jeans, and red sneakers. Personality Tired of being a mere princess and growing up, Aja felt like she didn't belong in the royal palace, so she snuck out of the house frequently to experience the lives of commoners. Even when it was her own (and Krel's) coronation day, she decided to run away again with Luug, not wanting to be queen-in-waiting either. She speaks with a kind of Russian accent. However, when General Morando led a coup to overthrow her and family, Aja immediately feels guilty and blames herself for putting her parents in stasis and her own planet in danger. Desperate to set things right, she decides to follow the path of a warrior so she can protect her family and take back Akiridion-5 from the evil, tyrannical hands of Morando, ignoring the fact that princesses aren't born to be warriors. Aja seems to be more extroverted and perky than her introverted younger brother, Krel, and has been described by her family as a "free-spirit", meaning she's very independent and uninhibited. She's amazed by Earth's customs and technology, and even longs for adventure and fighting on the battlefield as a warrior princess. She appears to be very skilled in terms of hacking into computer systems and seems to be a great dancer and singer as well, most notably shown when she and Krel participate in the Battle of the Bands. In spite of her bubbly, adventurous, and competent persona in battle, Aja has shown overconfidence and recklessness in her abilities and even fears of getting herself hurt. She is also easily impatient and frustrated when things don't exactly go her way (she later openly admits that she's like this because she doesn't want to lose anyone close to her ever again, after what happened with her parents). She later comes in terms with the fact that, despite all the training in the world she could receive, she cannot prevent every tragedy, so she becomes more serious and responsible about her training, knowing that avoiding getting injured is inevitable, even for a warrior. Aja can be easily distressed and provoked into fighting when someone very close to her gets in harm's way. When Krel got hurt in "The Arcadian Job", she immediately attacks Kubritz out of mere provoke. In Part Two, Aja becomes more responsible and determined to protect Earth as she's come to accept that it's hers and Krel's new home. After learning about her parents' dishonorable actions in the past, like what happened in Voltar, Aja decides to fix her parents' mistakes, but she still believes that they're still honorable enough. She (along with Krel) were even willing to sacrifice their royal life cores to prevent their parents from dying again. In the end, she finally accepts her status as a royal and decides to look after Akiridion-5 after the sacrifice of her parents. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Aja is much more stronger, faster, durable, agile, intelligent, and has better reflexes than an average human. She was shown strong enough to hold a heavy moon rock with no strain (while Steve, a jock, shows visible strain), climb a rope and tree trunk with ease, and knock Steve several feet away with one kick. Some of her greatest feats of agility and parkour-like abilities were most notably shown when she chased after Luug in "Terra Incognita Part One", flipping and leaping over hover-cars and walls without stopping and even hops down a tree perfectly. Aja also appears to have some level of hypermetabolism, as she could eat a diablo maximus burrito with no digestive problems at all (as Toby stated that it took him three years to build a tolerance for a single bite). Swordswoman/Markswoman Under the training of Varvatos, Aja is a remarkable swordswoman, possibly rivaling that of Jim Lake. She can hold her own against more experienced alien bounty hunters and has shown great dexterity with her own serrator, even better than Krel. She can even fire her serrator (when in blaster mode) with great aim, seen when she damaged the Zeron Brotherhood ship's stabilizer with a single blast. Martial Artist "You may have been born a princess, but you have the core of a warrior." -Varvatos to Aja in "Collision Course" In comparison to her serrator skills, Aja is a highly skilled warrior princess and is fairly knowledgable with hand-to-hand combat. Even before she began training with Varvatos, she was able to stand her ground against Zeron Omega with little to no problems. She has also directly fought against and evaded Omen, despite the robot being more advanced than other blanks, until he begins to slowly overpower her (just before Krel intervenes in the last minute). Computer Hacking Aja is shown to be intelligent enough to be able to hack into Arcadia's local power grid in mere moments, but she's clearly not as smart as her little brother. Vocalist In the episode "Last Night on Earth" during the Battle of the Bands, it is shown that Aja is a decent singer. Equipment Serrator One of Aja's most common weapons is an Akiridion serrator, an ionic energy-type weapon. It's able to form into a nearly impenetrable shield, a blaster or bazooka, a sword-like blade, and a two-pronged spear for combat. She received her serrator on her 10th birthday. In Part Two, Krel modifies and enhances her serrator so it can allow Aja to change between her Akiridion and human form at will, strengthen its blasters, etc. Hoverboard Aja uses a hoverboard as her mode of transportation. It can form into a portable chip and can fit only two people, with Krel being her most common passenger. Relationships Krel Tarron "Hey, before the ceremony, Papa told me that we are ''all each other has. That's why I'm not afraid. Because I have you''." -Krel to Aja in "Terra Incognita Part Two" Krel is her younger brother who, despite constantly arguing with on rare occasions, she cares deeply for. After they had to flee from Akiridion-5, Krel comforts Aja when she blames herself for the invasion and they stick by each other's sides no matter what. Krel tells her that he doesn't feel afraid as long as he's always with his older sister. In Part Two, Aja and Krel remain inseparable and come to accept Earth as their second home. They were both willing to sacrifice their cores to protect their parents. After the death of their parents, when Krel decides to stay on Earth to be with the friends he's made, Aja proudly understands his reason and they both promise to visit each other often. Varvatos Vex As her entrusted guardian and mentor, Aja looked up to Vex not just as her family's commander, but as a friend, despite his zealous and somewhat obsessive nature. However, when she discovers that Vex was the one who helped Morando invade her planet, she was instantly hurt and betrayed. Although she was against the idea of executing him, she exiles him into staying on Earth forever instead. In the end, her negative views of Vex immediately fade away when he sacrifices himself to stop their mothership from leaving Earth, but not before apologizing to Aja and Krel for his misdeeds and telling them that they were unstoppable together. She becomes worried for her guardian/mentor's disappearance and tries to search for him. Luug Luug is Aja's royal pet. Although annoyed whenever he runs from her, she loves her dog dearly. Zadra As her parents' lieutenant, Aja sees Zadra as a close caretaker, as close as Vex's. Aja mentions in "Party Crashers", that Zadra has told her stories about the stars and other planets filled with life forms when she was a child. When Zadra arrives on Earth, she was greatly relieved that she was still alive. Zadra later becomes hers and Krel's new guardian after Vex's disappearance. King Fialkov Fialkov is Aja's father. She becomes deeply hurt when he (along with her mother) had to be put in stasis. She currently awaits his regeneration, worried for his and her mother's life cores. Queen Coranda "Royal or not, you are extraordinary, Aja. That is what you are constantly running away from. You could leave this palace, fly far away from here...and your destiny would follow you." -Coranda to Aja during a flashback in "Terra Incognita Part One" Coranda is Aja's mother. When Coranda catches her daughter running away, she gives her motherly advice about her role as a royal. She currently awaits her regeneration after she is put into stasis, and she blames herself for losing her parents. Stuart At first, Aja thought Stuart was a bounty hunter disguised as a human. However, he later reveals himself to be just a harmless, friendly Durian who has been living on Earth for 30 years after escaping a military base. They later become good friends and she usually goes to him for advice on how to be human. She's shown annoyance towards Stuart's incompetence, but appreciates his good intentions and high knowledge of Earth and its cultures. Steve Palchuk "My ninja-kicking angel..." -Steve to Aja before their first kiss in "Last Night on Earth" Steve is Aja's boyfriend. At first, she believed Steve to be an alien imposter sent to kill her and her brother. However, she learns the truth and begins to develop feelings for him. They share a moment in a tree as Steve tells her what the stars are called but it was shortly ruined when Aja's true form starts to appear. Aja was reluctant to tell Steve the truth about herself, especially when they were captured by the Zeron Brotherhood together with Krel and how much he trash-talked how disgusting aliens are. However, when he discovers that Aja is an alien, he is taken away by her beauty and accepts her for who she was, much to her delight, and he promises to never tell anyone about her and her brother. They later share their first kiss (in Aja's human form) during the Eternal Night battle in "Last Night on Earth", but they have been officially dating since "Party Crashers". Eli Pepperjack Aja and Eli have little interactions throughout Part One of 3Below, but it's presumed that they are mutual friends. Aja is mildly annoyed with Eli when he stalks them almost 24/7. Jim Lake Jr. Originally, Aja first met Jim when they bumped into each other during a science fair in "D'aja Vu". When a trickster troll, Porgon, steals Akiridion tech and uses it to restart time, Aja and Jim are the only ones who remember the time loop (due to Jim's amulet and Aja's serrator protecting their memories) and they team up to solve this problem. Jim was at first surprised to learn that Aja is an alien (a word that offends her greatly), but explains that it wasn't that strange to him, considering his experiences with magic and trolls. Despite knowing each other for a short time, Aja and Jim form a bond with each other about their importances of being a warrior. When Aja recklessly rushed into battle without a plan, Jim explains that his overconfidence has almost gotten himself and his friends killed once and understands what Aja is feeling: unable to protect the people they care about and trying to prevent more tragedies. After they manage to take the battery away from the troll and are caught in public with their friends, they decide to use the battery to make sure nobody remembers (costing their own memories of each other in the process). Jim and Aja were both visibly saddened that they wouldn't remember each other after everything they've gone through together, but promised that fate would unite them once again someday. During "Lightning in a Bottle", while Aja tries to find her lost serrator, she mistakes Jim's amulet as her serrator. However, she later realizes that his amulet wasn't her serrator and helps him and his friends capture lightning in a bottle. When the Eternal Night begins, she immediately recognizes Jim, despite his new troll form, but they don't interact (merely glancing at each other). In Part Two of 3Below, when Toby calls him to ask him about Kanjigar, Jim didn't seem surprised to know that Aja and Krel are aliens, and asks them how they were doing (all while fighting a mysterious armored villain). Toby Domzalski TBA... General Morando'' Although Morando and Aja have barely seen each other in person, even as he usurped the throne, it's clear that Aja despises Morando, especially after he destroys her parents' physical bodies. She finally has a one-way confrontation with the evil general in "Bad Omen", where he openly mocks Aja for rushing into battle unprepared. However, she later reveals to Morando that she has been training as a warrior princess, but Morando most likely didn't appear fazed by this fact. After Aja and Krel destroy Omen and gives out a heartwarming speech to Akiridion-5 to never surrender to Morando, Morando decides to launch an invasion on Earth so he could kill the children himself. Quotes ''Main article: Aja Tarron/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Aja is the first (and only) female protagonist in the Tales of Arcadia ''franchise. * Aja's voice actor, Tatiana Maslany, also voices Aja's mother, Queen Coranda. * She first appeared in the ''Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands", alongside her brother, Krel. * As revealed in "Collision Course", Aja's bounty is higher than Krel's, most likely due to her status as a warrior princess and being the eldest. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Alive Category:Heroes Category:Trollhunters Characters